The Fallen Legacies
The Fallen Legacies follows Adam, a young Mogadorian living in Washington DC. When his people have finally locked down on Number One, he comes along and watches her demise. Witnessing this sends him into shock. Upon return, Adam is given a job: to be the test subject for the Mogadorians' memory extraction technology. After mentally connecting with Number One, he began to change his views. What happened next decided his fate, and the fate of the Garde. Description=Before Number Four, there were One, Two, and Three. Until now we've only known that the Mogadorians caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. But all of that is about to change. . . . In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies, you'll learn the true story behind these ill-fated members of the Garde. Before they were murdered by the Mogadorians, before Number Four was next, they were all just kids on an alien planet called Earth—discovering their powers, trying to stay hidden, and running for their lives. |-|Setup=Adamus Sutekh is a trueborn Mogadorian. His father, Andrakkus Sutekh is a powerful Mogadorian general. Adamus is a good student, and helps his strong yet dimwitted adoptive brother Ivanick Shu-Ra, with his homework. Adam strongly believes in Mogadorian Progress. |-|Plot=Adamus Sutekh is in Washington D.C. marvelling at how amazingly stupid humans are with his adopted brother, Ivanick Shu-Ra. His father texts him, which is unusual: "HOME NOW" They return home and find out that they are being brought to watch one of the Garde die. Adam and Ivan watch as first the Cêpan, then her Garde, are killed. Adam realizes that his hands are shaking and that he almost feels empathy for the enemy. Ivanick, in contrast, starts obsessing about seeing the Garde killed. Adam is volunteered by his father for an experiment. His mind is slightly unwillingly attached to Number One`s. Not that One is happy about it either. Adam sees first some of her memories, then her ghost. Eventually Adam regains consciousness, and sees his sister mutilating worms. He finds out that he was unconscious for three years. Soon after, he finds out that another Cêpan was found. The Mogadorians go to London, including Adam. Adam stays behind in London and watches the Mogs attack Two`s Cêpan, Conrad, on a television. The other Mogs are entertained. Adam notices an Internet post: Nine, now eight, are the rest of you out there? Adam is able to track the Garde who posted that. Adam goes to help her(Number Two). He finds her, but so does Ivanick, shortly after. Ivanick kills her. Adam looks through her laptop, and tells his father that he disbelieves the Great Book. Two could have killed him, but she didn`t. Even after she figured out that he was a Mogadorian. His father smacks him. Two years later, Adam appears to have become the model Mogadorian student in all ways except combat training. One of the Garde has been captured. Adam and Ivanick are sent to find and kill another. Adam finds him(Number Three), and is surprised at how easygoing he is. Adam ends up revealing his treachery to Ivanick and they fight. Adam eventually knocks Ivanick out with a technique he remembered from one of Hilde`s training sessions with One, but the other Mogs kill Number Three. Ivanick regains consciousness and pushes Adam off a cliff. It ends with One begging Adam to get up and run. Characters * Adamus Sutekh * Ivanick Shu-Ra * Andrakkus Sutekh * Doctor Lockam Anu * Number One * Number Two * Number Three * Hilde * Conrad Hoyle Category:The Lost Files Category:The Lost Files: The Legacies Category:Books Category:Novella Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Number One